Silver Reunion
by zfirze
Summary: Set two years after the series, Shishido and Otori meet once again - SilverPair -
1. Chapter 1

silver pair!!! woots! i think they're kinda cute tgt, don't you agree:)

disclaimer: don't own PoT!!

**Chapter 1**

**Osaka High Tennis Club**

It was the first day of the new school year and Shishido Ryou was now a proud second-year student at Osaka High. Not to say that his result was lousy but rather, his involvement in the Osaka Tennis Club had taken up a lot of his time and effort. Enough to cause him trouble with his school work. Then again, he could also chalk it up to his own laziness since his senpais didn't seem to have any trouble in making it into the third year.

Alright alright, so he had been a little lazy last year, but that was going to change! And well, at least he wasn't the last in the whole level, he thought rather gleefully.

"Yo Shishido!" His fellow classmate cum club-mate waved enthusiastically at him as he walked into his classroom.

"Yo, finished your holiday homework?" Shishido smirked knowingly - Kazuma _never_ did any homework and often ended up in detention.

"Why ask a question you know the answer to," Kazuma waved his question away, "Anyway, I just heard from Sou-senpai that the second years don't have to attend club activities today,"

"Ah, today's the tryout for the first years isn't it? Well, good for us then," Shishido grinned, "At least for me. I'm betting that you'll end up in detention,"

Kazuma growled in response.

"Alright, everyone to your seat," Their teacher instructed as she walked in, interrupting their conversation.

Shishido took a seat near the window and attempted to pay attention. Really! He did! Don't blame his short attention span. Seriously, he had no idea why the only place that his focus could last was on the tennis court.

Tennis. Every time he thought about his favourite sports, his face would appear. Choutarou. He hasn't seen him in a while.

Shishido frowned. How long had it been? Nine months? Or ten? He couldn't remember. He didn't _know_ how they had lost contact. Of all the Hyoutei Regulars, the one he least expected to lost touch with was Choutarou. He even managed to keep in touch with Atobe! And that was saying something.

But he couldn't place all the blame on Choutarou, after all both of them had been busy. Shishido had been occupied with his crazy training schedule, since he was the only first year that was a Regular last year. He had a reputation to upkeep. Otherwise those snobby second years would start having his head. And Choutarou, well, he was appointed to be the Hyoutei's Captain and that was some heavy commitment. Who knows how much he had to put in to maintain the hundreds in the Club and choose the best eight to be Regulars.

So really, their losing touch was something that occurred naturally. Though Shishido really wished it wasn't so. Somehow in his third year at Hyoutei, the two of them had grown really close.

Shishido sighed. He must really missed Choutarou a lot, seeing that he could mistake the silver-haired kid rushing in through the gates as Choutarou. Choutarou was always on time and man, that kid was _really_ late. Shishido let a smirk graced his face as he thought about the consequences the kid has to face.

"Shishido Ryou. I do not think there is anything funny about History for you to smirk about," His teacher's voice rang clearly through the class.

Shishido gulped, that was one thing bad about having teachers follow you up the years - they knew you all too well.

xXx

"First years, quickly write your name down on this list and move to one side so that _others_ could write their name down," A tall brown-haired third year ordered, holding the loud-hailer close to his mouth.

Otori Choutarou patiently waited behind this red-haired guy who had his hair spiked to one side. Idly, he wondered if that kid did it to give him a wind-swept look to impress the girls. He seriously didn't think that they would be particularly impressed.

The guy in question seemed to have caught him staring at his hair and turned around, "Hiya, name's Taiyo and it's just a case of severe bed hair. It's not like this all the while," He grinned.

Surprised at being caught, Otori grinned sheepishly and held out his hand to shake Taiyo's, "Gomen gomen, I didn't mean to stare that hard. Name's Otori,"

"That kind of implies that you were staring, ya know," Taiyo said good-naturedly, "So you're alone? Where're all your friends?"

"They aren't that into tennis, so I'm left all alone,"

"Well, you can join us. My friends are over there, having signed up earlier without helping me to sign up, those idiots," Taiyo stuck his tongue out at a group of first years who had started waving to him when he pointed them out to Otori.

Otori grinned. At least he wasn't alone in the tennis club now.

A few minutes after both Taiyo and Otori signed their names on the sheet, the Loud-Hailer, affectionately dubbed by Taiyo's group of friends, gathered them round in a circle.

"Hello first years, I'm Soutake but everyone just calls me Sou-senpai and I'll be giving you further instructions. First, on behalf of Osaka High Tennis Club, I would like welcome all of you into the tennis club," He waited for a few moments for the scattering applause to die down.

"Now, we'll be holding several matches just to see where you stand. Don't worry, for those who had never played tennis before, please proceed to Court D and wait for instructions from the senior over there," Another pause for those people to exit.

"So I'll assume all of you have some sort of experience playing tennis and I would like to stress this now. Osaka High Tennis Club does not care how much experience you have with tennis. You may have been the best or the lousiest player back in your junior high. You may have never played in any of the school's tournament or you have been some champion in some open tournament. But Osaka High _does not care_," Loud whispering broke out immediately.

Loud-Hailer cleared his throat, "Your skills will be judged now by us so we hope that all of you will take the following matches seriously. It is not impossible for a first year to become a Regular but no, you should not get your hopes high. We are only judging you now so that we can later spilt you guys into groups to do a training programme better fit for your needs,"

"I'll announce the groupings now and each of you will match everyone in your group," He eyed a bunch of loud first years harshly and they immediately became quiet, "Since we do not care how much _past experience_ you guys possess, please do not discuss such details in front of us. We would rather not be disappointed,"

Taiyo leaned over to whisper to Otori as Sou-senpai started to call out names, "Osaka Tennis Club seemed rather snobbish, doesn't it?"

"They're pretty good, I've heard. Made it into the Finals a few times," Otori whispered back.

"Really, I've never heard that," Taiyo's eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Oi, you two are in the same group as me. Were you two even listening?" Taiyo's friend, Mizuno asked in exasperation.

"No need to, after all, we'll trash all of you," Taiyo glanced at Otori, "Er well, since I'm not too such about Otori's prowess…"

"Snob," Mizuno punched him lightly, "Anyway, that's the rest of our group," He said, pointing out to a bunch of rather snobbish looking guys who had already crowded at Court B.

"And you call me a snob," Taiyo shook his head.

"Do they know each other?" Otori asked.

"Think so, look at the way they're pointing at us," Mizuno said darkly.

"We'll show them! For looking down on us!" Taiyo said fiercely and walked up to stand next to the bunch of guys.

Otori blinked. Did that friendly and good-natured friend of his just turned vengeful or something? In a blink of an eye?

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it," Mizuno assured him.

xXx

A few matches within the group later, Mizuno lost his first match to one of the arrogant snob and Taiyo only managed to scrap a narrow victory.

Otori had to admit that the bunch of snobs did have some skills up their sleeves since Taiyo and Mizuno weren't that bad themselves.

"You're next, Otori, show them!" Taiyo cheered him as he entered the court.

"Why do you seem to think that Otori is even of any good?" One of the snobs, Yamaka sneered at him.

"Instinct,"

Beside him, Mizuno furiously hope that Taiyo was right as Otori took his position opposite his opponent.

"One set match, Fugio to serve,"


	2. Chapter 2

wah, reviews! haha, really thanks to all who reviewed :D

and just for info, everyone in this fic is generally OC, except for silver pair, of course!!

disclaimer: PoT and the Silver Pair isn't mine :(

**Chapter 2**

**Scud Serve**

The tennis ball bounced once. Twice. And it was in the air, heading towards Otori.

Without any sign of surprise at the speedy ball headed his way, Otori moved a little to his left to return it. From the way his opponent's eyes dilated, Otori could only guessed that he hadn't expected Otori to be able to return it, hence letting his guard down. Which, in this case, was fatal.

"0-15!"

The crowd of snobs groaned slightly, "Fugio! You idiot! That wasn't even a difficult return!"

The opponent, Fugio, scowled darkly at being humiliated. He was the better player among many of his friends and there was no way he was going to lose to some stupid silver-haired kid.

Otori waited. Waited for Fugio's anger to cause him to unleash his potential. Otori seriously believed that he had spent _way_ too much time at Hyoutei picking out talents, seeing that he started having this habit even when playing against an opponent.

"Game, Otori, 1-0. Change court,"

Well, he was disappointed. All Fugio did was to stare at him fiercely, from Otori's point of view anyway. It wasn't to say that Fugio didn't try. His motions did become faster and his strokes stronger throughout the game, but it weren't enough.

Otori sighed. It was his service now. Should he use his Scud Serve? There wasn't really a need to since he could end this game with Fugio easily. But…Otori bit his lip as he considered, it would be rude to the opponent if he didn't use his best skill, isn't it? Shishido-san always said that they should be polite even against the enemy, after all it was only basic courtesy.

He shook his head lightly to clear his mind. Now wasn't the time to think about Shishido-san. Right, Scud Serve then.

He took a deep breath, murmuring, "I Kyuu Nyuu KON!" And served.

There wasn't a reaction. He wasn't really expecting any. But even so, he was slightly disappointed.

The umpire took awhile before he realised that Otori's service was in and he hastily announced, "15-0!"

The crowd blinked. They hadn't seen Otori's serve at all. Fugio even looked down at his feet to stare at the slight dent in the ground that had marked Otori's service as in. He started feeling slightly nervous.

"Oi Mizuno, did you manage to see Otori's serve?" Taiyo asked Mizuno urgently, not taking his eyes off Otori.

"Too fast, I didn't catch it. But how? How could he serve such a quick ball?"

Across the court, Otori had tossed the ball in the air and once again, it was too fast for anyone to react. The ball made a loud crash against the fence behind Fugio, scaring the bunch of snobs a few steps back, before landing harmlessly on the ground.

"That might be because of his lithe body type," A voice came from behind Taiyo.

All heads swiveled to look at the commentator, "Sou-senpai!"

"Otori isn't lithe," Taiyo insisted.

"Comparatively, he is. Besides, look at his arms," At that, everyone squinted, trying to see better, "They're thin and powerful," Soutake nodded his approval, "Otori, he's good,"

No one disagreed. Even Fugio's friends didn't raise any slight form of disapproval.

About half an hour later, Otori's match ended.

6-0.

Though everyone seemed to agree that Otori was indeed powerful, they still couldn't believe that Otori hadn't even let Fugio score one point. Fugio's friends were in shock as Fugio was pretty good, at least by their standard.

"Mizuno, Otori didn't look as friendly and harmless on the court as he did earlier, right?" Taiyo quietly asked.

"Uh," Mizuno agreed, "He's scary," A pause, "I want to match him,"

Taiyo turned his head sharply, "No way, I'm first!"

"What? But I said first!"

"I got to know him first!"

"Ano, Taiyo, Mizuno, what are you two arguing about?" Otori had walked out of the court towards them and had overheard a little of their slightly childish argument.

"Otori!" Taiyo exclaimed, slightly surprised at the look of friendliness that had reappeared on Otori's face.

"Don't mind Taiyo. You have to match me one of these days, as soon as possible!" Mizuno interrupted.

"Hey! I said I claimed first match!"

Otori blinked at the argument that had started again. They wanted to match him? But…

"Umm, don't we all have to play against each other in these matches? I remembered Sou-senpai said that we had to play against everyone in the group…" Otori said, unsure.

Taiyo and Mizuno stopped abruptly and flipped through their memories. Right. They forgot about that.

"Sou-senpai!" The two immediately turned to Soutake who was still standing behind them, "When's my match with Otori?"

Soutake looked at them in amusement. Behind them, he could see Otori sweat-dropping and looking at him rather apologetically.

Hmmm, interesting. Otori Choutarou was fierce and certain on the court, powerful on the attack and quick to receive and defend. Off the court, he was so shy, mild and sweet. Hardly anyone could imagine Otori to be so fierce if they hadn't seen him in action. Like they say, the quietest one is always the most unpredictable.

Otori would really make a good candidate for the two remaining spots for Regulars that they still had, Soutake thought to himself.

xXx

On the bus home with Taiyo and his group of friends, who had turned out to live a few bus-stops away from him, Otori allowed his mind to drift off as Taiyo and Mizuno started gesturing animatedly about their matches that day. Mainly about their match with Otori though, hence causing Otori to become really embarrassed as all the attention of their friends turned to him. Really, Taiyo and Mizuno were the same type of people, no wonder they became such good friends. He wondered whether the rest of their group consisted of the same type of people.

Was Shishido-san and him the same type then? They had always been on good terms and were very much in sync. Otori scrunched up his eyes in concentration. No, no, there were still some distinct differences between them. Shishido-san was much more mature and confident than he was.

Vaguely, he wondered where Shishido-san was studying. He recalled Shishido-san mentioning that he had entered a school in this area, which was one of the reasons why Otori had chosen Osaka High. He was hoping at least to catch a glimpse of Shishido-san in one of the nearby schools.

He really missed Shishido-san. Even if Shishido-san had forgotten about him, he wouldn't blame him. Otori knew it was his fault for letting them drift apart. His duties as Hyoutei's Captain had caused him to forgo some of Shishido-san's invitation to spend the afternoon together. Otori knew that as a junior, he should be more accommodating and shouldn't have decline Shishido-san's invitation. But Shishido-san had waved it away, saying that it was fine and that Otori should rest more.

Otori drifted off to a light sleep, waking up only when Taiyo and the others got off from the bus, leaving him there alone.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for pointing out the mistake with Otori's catchphrase! haha, i've never caught what he was saying (as in the sound, i read the subtitles which isn't exactly the visualisation of the sound…err…that didn't make sense…)

hmmm, feel like i'm kinda dragging the story, but hey, each chap is rather short, ain't it? XD

anyway, enjoy!

disclaimer: blehh, not mine…

**Chapter 3**

**The Last Two Regulars**

"Alright, Regulars, let's conclude the meeting," The redhead standing at the front of the group of Regulars said.

"Buchou-san, you forgot to say Third Year Regulars," One of the Regulars present wagged his fingers playfully at him.

"Iwaki, is there a need for you to correct my every sentence?" The Buchou of Osaka Tennis Club rubbed his forehead in slight frustration.

"Well, Terauchi-_kun_, you're fun to tease," Iwaki grinned, emphasizing the -kun in his name.

"I give up," Buchou, Terauchi sighed, "So after four days of tryouts for the first years, this is the list of short-listed ones who will be competing with the short-listed second years for the last two Regular position. Correct me if I missed out a name,"

"Gushiken Haruka, Ueda Masui and Otori Choutarou. Any other names?"

"Nope!" The three other Regulars present chorused.

"Good. Pass the message, get the second years to come for practice tomorrow. They'll be having a match with them,"

"Soutake'll pass it!" Iwaki immediately piped up.

Soutake shrugged, not really caring, "By the way Terauchi, there are three short-listed first years and two short-listed second years. How're you going to let them match? Round-robin?"

Terauchi ran a hand through his hair, "Get Kazuma or Shishido to play as well. There isn't much time to do a round-robin. After all they are the only two second year Regulars,"

Soutake hesitated a little, "Then can I suggest for Otori to match with Shishido?"

Surprised, Terauchi asked, "You don't usually make such suggestions, why now?"

"Shishido is the better one between him and Kazuma. He'll let us see Otori's potential,"

"You've been speaking highly of this Otori for a long while, is he really that good?" Iwaki asked, interested.

"You'll see,"

"Fine, let Shishido match with Otori then. So, there aren't any other suggestions for match-up right?" A pause, "Alright, then the other matches will be by random,"

"So, let's go home now! Wee!" Iwaki jumped up from his seat and dashed out of the door.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself," The fourth Regular got up as well.

"Sure, see you tomorrow, Reishin,"

xXx

Otori pulled his arms behind him, stretching them after completing some training exercises. Beside him, Taiyo was somewhat panting.

"Man, morning practice is crazy. Don't they take into account that not everyone is a morning person?" Taiyo grumbled, "And of all groups to place us in, it's the one that have to do the most grueling training. Why why _why_ can't I be in Group B??"

Otori laughed lightly, "Come on, just take it as an opportunity to become better,"

Taiyo grumbled more, muttering under his breath.

"Otori! Come to the clubroom for awhile, Sou-senpai wishes to speak with us," A guy with shoulder-length green hair called out to him.

"Okay Ueda, wait up for me," Otori replied before turning back to Taiyo, "I'll be back in a bit, don't pull all your hair out in the meantime,"

"Of course I wouldn't do that to my precious hair," Taiyo mumbled.

Grinning, Otori made his way towards Ueda, "What does Sou-senpai wants with us?"

Ueda shrugged, "As long as it doesn't involve even more laps," He grinned good-naturedly.

"Good point," Otori grinned back while reaching out to open the clubroom's door.

"Finally, you two are here," The guy with blonde spiked hair greeted them.

"Yo, Gushiken," They greeted back, "Ohayo, Sou-senpai,"

Soutake nodded and motioned for them to gather in front of him, "Well, you guys are probably wondering what this meeting is about, correct?"

A few hesitant nods.

"The three of you are short-listed, that is to say that you guys have a chance of becoming a Regular. But!" Soutake said quickly before they got too excited, "The three of you will be fighting with another two second year seniors for the last two Regular positions. So…" He trailed, knowing that he wouldn't need to elaborate further.

"Since we'll want to see your skills pitched against a second year, Gushiken and Ueda have to pick one of these two sticks each," Soutake held up two similar looking sticks, "Each stick will have the name of your opponent on it. Otori, your opponent have already been decided, so yours will be the first match later in the afternoon, don't be late,"

"Okay,"

"Good, so who's your opponent?" Soutake addressed Gushiken and Ueda.

"Seto," Gushiken said.

"Akagi,"

"Alright then, be on time for your matches. Otori will be first, followed by Gushiken and then Ueda,"

The three of them nodded.

"And that's the bell, so off you go. Don't slack off in class," Soutake sternly told them.

They stepped out of the clubroom and headed for the changing room.

"Hmmm…I wonder how's my opponent like?" Ueda asked nonchalantly.

Gushiken shrugged, "And Otori had such preferential treatment! The seniors even decided your opponent for you," He grinned.

"Er, well…" Otori had no real comeback.

"Relax, we're not being hard on you," Ueda slung an arm around Otori, who was actually taller than him, making the slinging of arm rather difficult, "Just don't disappoint us alright,"

Otori blinked before smiling broadly, "Hai!"

xXx

"Yo Kazuma, hurry up. We'll have to get to tennis practice today," Shishido prodded the guy beside him, who was busy searching for a book under his desk.

"But only you need to be on time, so go on first. I'm still looking for my English textbook," Kazuma's voice came out slightly muffled.

"I don't get it," Shishido readjusted his cap in frustration, "School only started for what, four days, and you're already having problems finding stuff,"

"Found it!" Kazuma proclaimed, emerging from the squatting position he had adopted, "And besides, this is called Art. Having the skill to misplace my things so quickly is not a skill that many have,"

"Yes yes I'm impressed," Shishido said as they dashed out of the classroom, "And Art? That's lame," Shishido muttered under his breath.

"I heard you!" Kazuma shouted from behind him.

"Big deal! Catch me if you can!"

After a few more seconds of dashing, they screeched to a stop in front of the changing room. They hurriedly changed to the school's club tee, before running to assemble, lining up in front of the rest of the second years.

Terauchi looked around, making sure everyone was present and paying attention before he spoke, "Welcome back from the break, second years. Today, it'll be normal practice for all except the six who have already been informed. Court A will be used for the matches and the rest of the courts for training. Dismissed,"

Kazuma pushed Shishido to the front before running off with the rest, grinning widely. Shishido stuck out his tongue before turning his attention back to the other five gathered beside him. Two of them will be the last two Regulars, hmmm…Shishido grinned.

His eyes fell on the one standing opposite him, whose eyes were already fixed on him, slightly open in surprise. And Shishido's grin slipped a little as he looked at the silver-haired guy in slight disbelief.

'No way, is that…?'


	4. Chapter 4

since there's a bunch of OC here, i'll put smthg like a name list up, just for easier reference, haha…:) though that seemed to take alot of space...haha..

and really sorry for the long wait, had to stop so that i could study, but nvm! that's all in the past! i don't ever have to study until maybe at least half a year later…haha!

First Years:  
- Otori Choutarou (duh!)  
- Taiyo xx (Otori's friend), Mizuno xx (Taiyo's friend) and their xx bunch of friends  
- Fugio xx (Otori's first opponent who was trashed), Yamaka xx (Fugio's friends, a snob) and their xx bunch of friends-snob  
- Gushiken Haruka, Ueda Masui (both Otori's competitor for Regulars placing)  
Second Years:  
- Shishido Ryou (again, duh!)  
- Kazuma xx (Shishido's friend, also a Regular)  
- Seto xx (Gushiken's upcoming opponent), Akagi xx (Ueda's upcoming opponent)  
Third Years:  
- Terauchi xx (Osaka's Tennis Club Captain)  
- Iwaki xx (Regular, the sugar high one), Soutake xx (Regular, introduced the first years), Reishin xx (Regular)

Disclaimer: i do not own PoT, unfortunately…

**Chapter 4**

**We Meet Again**

"Otori! Shishido! Are the two of you even listening to me?" Soutake had to refrain from shouting (though it wasn't to too much success).

At that, Shishido was broken out of his wordless mouthing of Choutarou's name. He turned to face a fuming Soutake who did not liked to be ignored when giving out instructions.

"Sorry," The both of them murmured as one.

"Forget it, just get on the court," Soutake rubbed the bridge of his nose in tiredness.

Otori and Shishido looked at each other again, expression changing from slight bewilderment, shock and then realization.

"We're matching each other?!" Shishido asked for the both of them.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to tell the both of you, if you had been listening,"

Shishido cringed. Great, just _great_. The first thing he had to do after seeing Choutarou again for the first time in over a year was to play a match with him. One that would determine Choutarou's placing as a Regular. Please tell him this is some sort of a bad dream. Shishido could probably think up of a hundred more ways to meet Choutarou than this. A hundred _better_ more ways. But it just had to be this _one_ way. Is this someone's idea of ridiculing him??

Well, at least he finally saw Choutarou. And that meant a lot to Shishido. He snuck a peek at Choutarou and without expecting to, caught his eye as well. Both of them immediately looked away. Damn, this was awkward.

"Well, what are you two waiting for, get on the court," Terauchi ordered them with the authority of a Buchou.

"Hai,"

They picked up their rackets and Shishido opened the gate to Court A. Choutarou passed him, his hand stretched out as though he wanted to hold the gate open instead. Shishido merely opened the gate wider and stood firmer, hinting to Choutarou that he was not letting him do that. He felt a little childish doing that.

When Choutarou walked in, Shishido followed and quickly closed the gate properly. He turned around and saw Choutarou had already started doing his stretches. With another shared resigned glance with Choutarou, he headed to his side of the court to stretch and warm up.

Shishido could feel the observant eyes of his senpais watching them as they walked to the centre to decide the starting of the match. Choutarou got the service.

Shishido took a deep breath as he walked to the receiving end of his court and crouched down in a ready position, 'Alright. First, let's concentrate on this match. After this, then I'll settle everything with Choutarou,' Sigh, "I really hate this awkwardness," He muttered softly.

He looked up. Choutarou had started his service and thrown the tennis ball into the air. Shishido blinked. The tennis ball landed near his racket.

Landed as in he _missed_ it.

Shishido straightened. Did he really become rusty from not being on the receiving end of the Scud Serve for so long? And he was pretty sure the Scud Serve was slower than it used to be, at least by his intuition.

xXx

It was at least three rounds later did the crowd realised something was strange.

One, the normally quick Shishido seemed to have lost his reflexes. Now, the rest of the Regulars (who had quickly finished their warm up so as to catch the matches) knew that Shishido hadn't slackened once over their break, having seen him attend all the practice sessions and doing all the exercises (though complaining loudly). So, unless he somehow decided that too much training makes him slow, there was no way his reflexes could dull in just a week.

Two, the Scud Serve (though they do not yet know of its name) seemed to be much slower for those who had already seen it. Of course, Iwaki (and secretly, Terauchi and Reishin as well) had been mildly impressed by its speed until Soutake informed them that the speed they were seeing was only seventh-eight of the original which the others had seen during the tryouts.

Three, both Shishido and Otori seemed to keep glancing at each other. During the match or after one side has failed to hit the ball, they would looked at each other for a short while before looking away.

After a few more minutes into the dreadful match, Terauchi decided that enough was enough. He called out to the referee to stop the match. He stood imposingly at the gates of the court, waiting for Otori and Shishido to walk towards him.

"Shishido Ryou. What do you think you are doing? That kind of play will disgrace the name of Osaka High," Terauchi lectured.

Shishido managed to look somewhat guilty. Buchou was right, of course. His play was horrible. He realised that during his service game when he couldn't seem to move fast enough.

"Twenty rounds," Terauchi stated, "Kazuma will take over this match. Take care of whatever problems the two of you have later," He looked directly at Shishido and said quietly, "I'm really disappointed in you,"

By this time, Shishido was really feeling the unbearable guilt. He made to move off to start his punishment but Choutarou's voice stopped him.

"Wait Buchou, it's my fault, not Shishido-sa -"

"Enough," Terauchi interrupted, "I said 'take care of whatever problems the two of you have _later_'. Which part do you not understand? For now, just concentrate on the match, unless you do not want the position of being a Regular?"

When Otori hesitated in replying since he wasn't sure how to go about it without riling up Terauchi-buchou further, Terauchi got the wrong impression.

"What exactly do you think being a Regular means? So that you can lord it over the others who are 'weaker' than you?" Terauchi was now fiercely glaring at him, "_That_ would be an insult to those who had worked so hard just to be a Regular. Get this straight, Otori Choutarou, as a Regular, you're -"

"That's enough, Terauchi," A hand laid over Terauchi's shoulder, cutting off his heated lecture.

With a start, Terauchi seemed to snap out of whatever angered reverie he was in. He didn't even seem to realise that he had been shouting at Otori for the last few minute.

"I'm sorry," Terauchi muttered, "And thanks Reishin," He looked over his shoulder and gave a small apologetic smile.

The hand squeezed Terauchi's shoulder again before its owner spoke, "He didn't mean to be so harsh on you. Actually, I don't think he was even scolding you," Reishin spoke to Otori, somewhat gently.

Hurriedly, Otori apologised as well, "No, I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't take the match as seriously as I should," He bowed slightly, "I'm sorry, I should have been more attentive,"

Reishin nodded, "Shishido, start your twenty laps. Otori, get back onto the court,"

Both of them nodded and Otori was about to head back in when Shishido caught his arm, "Oi,"

Startled, Otori looked up, straight into Shishido's eyes and in that moment, his stomach gave a small lurch forward.

"Concentrate on your match and get into the Regulars. We'll talk after today's practice session, alright?"

Otori nodded.

Shishido breathed a sigh of relief when he did so, knowing that Choutarou would now be more alert for his match.


	5. Chapter 5

hmmm…i was trying to find where i've mentioned shishido was taller than otori, but i can't seemed to find it nor remember mentioning it…hmmm…i'm utterly clueless…sigh, er, anyway i think i still meant for shishido to be shorter…

and yes, i know how the story will go and end, but no, i don't know the exact number of chapters it will take…i'm estimating (and hoping) it to be 12? but might be lesser or more, depending…(cause i only know what's going to happen, not the exact word for word story yet)

sheesh, i think this chapter is strangely written…great…maybe i'll rewrite it next round or smthg…sigh…

First Years:  
- Otori Choutarou (duh!)  
- Taiyo xx (Otori's friend), Mizuno xx (Taiyo's friend) and their xx bunch of friends  
- Fugio xx (Otori's first opponent who was trashed), Yamaka xx (Fugio's friends, a snob) and their xx bunch of friends-snob  
- Gushiken Haruka, Ueda Masui (both Otori's competitor for Regulars placing  
Second Years:  
- Shishido Ryou (again, duh!)  
- Kazuma xx (Shishido's friend, also a Regular)  
- Seto xx (Gushiken's upcoming opponent), Akagi xx (Ueda's upcoming opponent)  
Third Years:  
- Terauchi xx (Osaka's Tennis Club Captain)  
- Iwaki xx (Regular, the sugar high one), Soutake xx (Regular, introduced the first years), Reishin xx (Regular)

disclaimer: i own PoT, really! well, actually no, big sigh…

**Chapter 5**

**Regulars**

"Shishido-san…" Otori mumbled under his breath as his eyes followed the path of Shishido Ryou.

He was still blaming himself. Really, if he didn't get distracted, they could have played a real match and would, theoretically, not get told off by Terauchi-buchou and Shishido-san wouldn't have to do the twenty rounds.

The initial shock and trepidation had worn off and now, Otori wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling…

"1-0! Change court," The referee's voice brought Otori's attention back to the court.

Distractedly, he noted Gushiken's win against Seto, 'Gushiken _is_ pretty good…comparatively, I seemed to have made a fool of myself earlier, didn't I?'

Further down the courts, Shishido had slowed down as he finished his run, once again catching Otori's attention. He watched as Shishido conversed with a friend of his, with his friend gesturing a little wildly, seemingly angry. Shishido only ducked his head in response.

At that moment, Shishido looked up and their eyes met. Otori made to move towards Shishido.

"Don't," A quiet voice beside him said.

Otori turned, "Ueda,"

"Watch the match carefully. Otherwise it might seemed like a disrespect to Gushiken,"

Otori blinked. He never thought that way. But…it seemed valid. He nodded, he'd just have to find Shishido-san after practice.

xXx

"Alright, dismissed," Terauchi said to the club assembled in front of him, "Good work, see you guys tomorrow,"

With some sort of a sigh of relief, the club dispersed. Which meant that the nearly-a-hundred of club members started to pack up. Implying that Otori was having trouble finding Shishido among the crowd.

Of course, this wouldn't stop him. In fact, Otori was glancing around nervously and frantically, trying to find the one on his mind all the while.

"Otori!" Taiyo clapped him on his back, "Good play! Though your match with Shishido-senpai was strange…" He frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll get into Regulars," Mizuno assured him, mistaking Otori's look for anxiousness about the placing.

Otori gave a strained smile, not really particularly interested in making into the Regulars now. Sure, he wanted the place but for now, he just wanted to find Shishido-san. Where was he?? Otori almost cried out in exasperation but held back, not wanting to attract more unwanted attention to himself.

"C'mon, let's go," Taiyo nudged him towards the door of the clubroom.

Treading carefully to avoid the messily strewn items on the floor in the room and around the courts (they kind of pity the First Years on cleanup duty, such poor souls), they finally found their way to the school gates. Otori had to be guided by both Taiyo and Mizuno as he attempted to look for Shishido-san among the crowd of people, not paying attention to where he was walking and almost tripping several times.

He was still looking behind his shoulders when Mizuno gave a nudge which caused him to turn around and look up. His breath caught slightly.

Shishido-san was waiting for him by the gates. Leaning casually against the school wall and playing with his hands, gaze directed towards the ground. Only at the loud noises that Otori's friends were making did his eyes looked up. Straight into Otori's.

It would be a laugh to say time froze or that their mind went blank. No, in fact Otori's mind was moving at ten thoughts per second. Running through all the possible ways he could apologise and explain, the ways he might be blamed and scolded, the ways that their friendship might be spoilt. He suddenly felt very nervous and self-conscious.

Mizuno, ever the more perceptive one, quickly shooed all their friends off, "We'll see you next week then, Otori! Take care,"

The others murmured their goodbyes as well as they went out of the gates, all the while muttering about Mizuno's strange behaviour, leaving Otori and Shishido on their own.

The two of them stood there for a while, not knowing how to start the conversation. Vaguely, Otori thought their choice of place for any conversation was strange.

At the same moment, Shishido spoke up as though he had the same thought, "There's a park nearby, shall we…?"

Otori merely nodded.

xXx

They sat in silence for about two minutes. The bench they were sitting on suddenly felt too small and too hard, seeming to force them to sit closer.

Otori gulped, 'Please don't be mad at me, please don't be mad at me…' He repeated this mantra in his head while trying to find the courage to speak.

Shishido broke the silence first, "I-I wasn't expecting us to meet again like this, you know,"

"Me neither," Otori said quietly.

"I was thinking maybe…like in some Hyoutei gathering? Or just on the streets…"

"Or we could have just called each other up," Otori added helpfully

"True," Shishido hesitated.

"I'm sorry!" Both of them blurted out together.

Startled, they stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What are _you_ sorry for?" Shishido asked as his laughter died down, his hand smacking the back of Otori's head lightly.

"For losing contact," Otori said guiltily, "Please forgive me!"

"But it was my fault as well!"

"No, its mine!" Otori insisted, "I shouldn't have rejected all your offers to spend time together,"

Shishido didn't know what to say.

Sighing heavily, Shishido gave a solution, "Alright, how about the both of us just forgive each other? Since we basically think that the other is at no fault and the fault is on ourselves,"

Otori hesitated and was about to protest, only to be cut off by Shishido, "Please, Choutarou?"

Otori gave in and nodded.

"Good," They smiled at each other at that.

"Er, about the match earlier…" Shishido scratched the back of his head subconsciously, "Sorry about making you seemed terrible on the court,"

"Nah, it's okay. I made you look bad as well,"

The awkwardness still hung in the air, (although much reduced than before) serving to remind them that they hadn't spoken for about a year. It took another few minutes before they started a conversation, attempting to catch up on what they had missed about each other in the past year.

To Shishido's surprise, he found out the reason that Choutarou hadn't continued to study at Hyoutei's high school branch was partly because of him. He was a little guilty when Choutarou mentioned it since he was causing Choutarou to live separately from his family, but also secretly pleased that he was so important to Choutarou.

He also realised that Choutarou didn't change much. He was still as irritatingly polite as he used to be. His wordings were along the lines of 'your father's health and well-being' and Shishido had blanched violently.

Due to his father's work, Shishido's family had to move to Osaka. And Shishido realised, that this had worried Choutarou for awhile. Worried if Shishido would be able to adjust. Shishido found this…a little cute.

He coughed when his mind reached that conclusion.

It was an hour or so later did Shishido actually realised that it was very late. He quickly shooed Choutarou home, wanting him to get enough rest for tomorrow's tennis practice. And it was with a tinge of regret that they parted ways when they found that they lived in opposite directions.

xXx

"This is the result of yesterday's matches," Soutake stood in front of the five Regulars candidate, "I wish for the other three that will not make it in to be more generous and accept your two new Regulars,"

Otori shifted around nervously, knowing that his match with Shishido-san yesterday didn't give a good impression at all. There was a very very low chance of him making into Regulars…

"Ueda, you're a Regular. Congratulations,"

The other four clapped him on his back and he stepped backwards to join the rest of the Regulars looking upon the announcement. Otori suddenly had the impression of a beauty pageant.

"After much discussion…Otori, you're a Regular as well. Though we do hope you would play much better than how you played yesterday with Shishido,"

Stunned, Otori let the others congratulate him before taking a few steps back to join the Regulars.

"Good, now that the Regulars are decided, let's start on training. Our first tournament is in a week, let's all work hard for it," Terauchi dismissed them for training.


	6. Chapter 6

i'm sorry! really sorry for leaving this for so long but i have my reasons! (sorta…was working on another fic…oops…ahah…)

anw, i said i'll rewrite chap 5 right? well…it isn't exactly rewritten but i added some parts and changed some parts to make flow much smoother (i think…) so you guys can go back to read it…or not, it wouldn't affect the story much so its okay if you guys don't want to…haha…

thanks for sticking by this story! 3

First Years:  
- Otori Choutarou (duh!)  
- Taiyo xx (Otori's friend), Mizuno xx (Taiyo's friend) and their xx bunch of friends  
- Fugio xx (Otori's first opponent who was trashed), Yamaka xx (Fugio's friends, a snob) and their xx bunch of friends-snob  
- Gushiken Haruka (competitor for Regulars), Ueda Masui (Regular)  
Second Years:  
- Shishido Ryou (again, duh!)  
- Kazuma xx (Shishido's friend, also a Regular)  
- Seto xx (Gushiken's opponent), Akagi xx (Ueda's opponent)  
Third Years:  
- Terauchi xx (Osaka's Tennis Club Captain)  
- Iwaki xx (Regular, the sugar high one), Soutake xx (Regular, introduced the first years), Reishin xx (Regular)

disclaimer: lalala

**Chapter 6**

**Singles and Doubles**

"First tournament of the Nationals," Terauchi said to get the attention of all the Regulars, "We're going to win,"

Ueda and Otori shared a look at that. The way the Buchou said it so matter-of-factly felt rather startling.

"Don't we always," Iwaki commented as he attempted to arrange his hair in some strange style.

"Line-ups," Soutake took over, "Doubles Two, Kazuma with me,"

"Aye sir!" Kazuma mock-saluted.

Clearing his throat pointedly, Soutake continued, "Iwaki, Reishin, Doubles One,"

"Aye sir!" Iwaki imitated Kazuma.

The team burst out laughing. Kazuma huffed since they were laughing at his expense.

"For Singles Three, we'll alternate between Otori and Ueda. Shishido, you're in Singles Two and naturally, Terauchi is in Singles One,"

"You'll just take it easy in this tournament then, Buchou!" Iwaki said, swinging his racket excitedly as he spoke.

'Singles Three…that means I won't have the chance to play Doubles with Shishido-san,' Otori glanced at Shishido.

As though he had heard Otori's thoughts, Shishido gave a small apologetic wave.

"Hang on, why is Soutake and Kazuma paired up?" Ueda asked, "I thought Soutake seemed more like a Singles player,"

The third years glanced at each other before Iwaki spoke up, "Well, other than Reishin and me, whom by the way are specially trained for Doubles, the rest are all mainly Singles player,"

"But wouldn't Kazuma-senpai and Shishido-senpai make a better pair? Since they're in the same year and everything?" Ueda asked again, curious.

"Well, Shishido specified before that he would never play Doubles, so…"

At that, Otori raised an eyebrow in Shishido's direction. Shishido shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey Shishido," Iwaki suddenly pounced on him, startling him for a moment, "I've been asking this for over a year! Why don't you play Doubles huh??"

"I just don't," Shishido struggled to get his words out through Iwaki's attempt to suffocate him.

"Aww…Shishi-pon," Iwaki cooed, trying to get a response.

At that, the other Regulars decided to move on to the court of their first match, effectively ignoring Shishido who was struggling with Iwaki.

Otori glanced back as he followed his seniors, 'Would _never_ play Doubles…why?'

xXx

"Egg-roll?" Ueda held up his bento for Otori.

"I'll take one," He smiled in thanks, "You made it yourself?" Otori asked as he bit into it.

"I wish," Ueda said, embarrassedly, "My mum made it,"

"Oh," Otori swallowed thoughtfully as both of them turned as one to look at their seniors.

"It'll be strange for me to offer them food now right?"

Otori nodded.

Why? Simple. Currently, their seniors (excluding Reishin, Soutake and Terauchi, who seemed to be the only cool and calm ones) were having some sort of wrestling match. Winning their morning matches easily seemed to have made them abnormally sugar high and resulting in some playful word-jabbing which turned into a wrestling match.

"I feel older than them," Ueda muttered beside him.

Otori had to hold in his laughter at that. His gaze fell onto Shishido-san. He didn't get to see Shishido-san played so far. For all the matches in the morning, they had won the first three games and never reaching the need to play Singles Two. He was a little disappointed, to say the least, since he wanted to see Shishido-san's play.

"Oi Otori," Ueda broke through his thoughts, "That super fast serve of yours, do you have a name for it yet?"

Nodding as he swallowed a mouthful of rice (he realised vaguely that the group of wrestlers had stopped and were looking at him), he answered, "Scud Serve. It's called the Scud Serve,"

"Scud?" Iwaki suddenly appeared in front of Otori's face, "That's a cool name! Ne ne, Otori-chan! Can you teach me how to use it?"

Blinking at the suffix attached to his name ('-chan?!' Otori was slightly mortified since it made him sound like a child or a girl, neither of which seemed to be a compliment to him), he said hesitantly, "Well, I could try teaching you but…er, I'm not such a good teacher and everything…" He shifted uncomfortably.

"And it's a difficult move that Iwaki-senpai most likely do not have the patience to polish," Shishido quickly added in when he saw Otori becoming uncomfortable with Iwaki's enthusiastic stare.

"Shishi-poo!" Shishido winced horribly at that, "How could you say such cruel things of your senpai?!" Iwaki wept dramatically.

"Stop it, Yuu," Reishin said authoritatively.

It was only after Iwaki stopped making a fuss did Otori realised who Reishin-senpai was referring to.

"Line-ups for the afternoon matches will have no change except for the Finals," Soutake said as he put down his bento box.

At that, the whole group visibly straightened in attention.

"If nothing goes wrong, our opponent school for the Finals would be Miyami High,"

"Are they that good that we need to change our strategy?" Otori asked innocently.

Otori didn't miss the discrete glance that Kazuma-senpai and Iwaki-senpai gave to Shishido-san nor the drop in the grin that was present on Shishido-san's face a few moments ago.

"We had some problems with them last year," Soutake replied simply, "No change in Doubles One and Singles One, that's for sure. As for Singles Three, I'll take over,"

'Did something happened to Shishido-san last year?'

"Shishido, I'm sorry but you'll be in Doubles Two with Kazuma,"

"Wait, I thought you said he doesn't play Doubles?" Ueda interrupted.

"Well, it was either him with Kazuma or you with Kazuma and since you guys have never played with or against each other, Shishido is the safer choice,"

Ueda nodded in understanding.

"Otori, you'll be in Singles Two,"

The rest of the Regulars looked at Soutake in surprise.

"What?!" Iwaki practically shrieked.

"What?!" Otori's cry was panicked, "Why not Ueda? Or Sou-senpai yourself? I - I can't - " He was horrified at taking over Shishido-san's position.

"No offense, Ueda," Soutake directed at Ueda, "But the reason for putting Otori in Singles Two is because of his Scud Serve. It would at least ensure that Otori'll be able to keep his service game,"

"None taken," Ueda muttered but Otori could tell he was slightly disgruntled, "But who is this player in Singles Two that you guys need to take such a big precaution against?" Ueda asked.

"Some lame asshole," Shishido answered, stabbing his rice viciously as he said so.

"His name is Nakagawa Shinichi," Reishin said, causing Otori and Ueda to turn to him, "Shishido played against him in Singles Three last year and lost. He has the ability to read the movement of his opponents and tends to play mind games with them,"

"Oh, so he's in Singles Two this year and by putting Otori in with him, the chance of the game proceeding to the seventh round tie-break will increase," Ueda concluded for him.

"Correct,"

"Pshh! Don't look now but that's Miyami heading towards us now," Iwaki gestured to behind Shishido's.

As one, they turned to look. Indeed, Miyami's Regulars were heading towards them and one of them seemed to be sneering at them viciously.

"Yo, Shishido," The sneering one greeted Shishido.

"Nakagawa," Shishido gritted out.

"You're still a Regular?" He laughed, "Anyway, hope you improved from last time and maybe this round you'll have a higher chance of winning against me this year,"

"You're in Singles Two, aren't you? Too bad then, I'm in Doubles Two,"

"Doubles?" Nakagawa seemed surprised, "I thought you don't play Doubles? Are you running away, Shishido?"

"Why would I run away? There's no reason for me to," Shishido said calmly.

"Fine then, you better not. If you're gonna be in Doubles Two, then I think I'll have no choice but to play Doubles as well," Nakagawa gave a fake sigh, "See you later, Shishido. And you better not lose before reaching the Finals. Bye bye," He waved as he walked off with his team.

"He's infuriating," Ueda whispered angrily to Otori.

Otori nodded furiously, "What did he means by he 'have no choice'?!" Otori scowled.

A sudden hand on his head, ruffling his hair, caused to temporarily forget his anger, "Don't get worked up over it," Shishido-san said to him.

"Ne Shishido, that would look more effective if you are taller than Otori-chan, you know," Iwaki pointed out.

"Shut up!"

A sigh from Soutake broke up their argument, "Looks like you can't back out from that direct challenge then. And we were hoping we could avoid it,"

Shishido bowed his head in response, "Sorry about that, Sou-senpai. I'll make sure that it won't be a repeat of last year's performance,"

"Make sure about that, Shishido," Terauchi addressed him directly, "But to be safe, Otori. You'll be in Doubles Two with Shishido,"

A pause. 'Eh?! I'm going to play Doubles with Shishido-san?!'


	7. Chapter 7

ahahahhah, i didn't realise that so much time had passed since my last update…seriously! time flies…(i sound old XP)

First Years:  
- Otori Choutarou (duh!)  
- Taiyo xx (Otori's friend), Mizuno xx (Taiyo's friend) and their xx bunch of friends  
- Fugio xx (Otori's first opponent who was trashed), Yamaka xx (Fugio's friends, a snob) and their xx bunch of friends-snob  
- Gushiken Haruka (competitor for Regulars), Ueda Masui (Regular)  
Second Years:  
- Shishido Ryou (again, duh!)  
- Kazuma xx (Shishido's friend, also a Regular)  
- Seto xx (Gushiken's opponent), Akagi xx (Ueda's opponent)  
Third Years:  
- Terauchi xx (Osaka's Tennis Club Captain)  
- Iwaki Yuu (Regular, the sugar high one), Soutake xx (Regular, introduced the first years), Reishin xx (Regular)  
- Nakagawa Shinichi (opponent sch, defeated shishido prev year)

disclaimer: don't own PoT

**Chapter 7**

**Doubles Two**

"Alright Shishido, remember, don't lose your cool and focus on the game," Soutake gave out some last words of advice before Shishido's game.

"Don't worry, relax. I'll be fine,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Soutake gave a small sniff as he adjusted the clipboard in his hand, "You're already glaring at Nakagawa _and_ wringing your hands,"

"I'm _not _wringing my hands," Shishido hissed back.

"Stop it you two," Reishin stepped in, "Shishido, just get onto the field and do your best,"

Shishido nodded in response and gestured to Choutarou for them to head down towards the court. He paused a little when they reached the court. After more than a year, he was finally going to play doubles with Choutarou again…

"Shishido-san?"

Startled, Shishido looked up and saw Choutarou waiting for him expectantly at the centre of the court. Slightly embarrassed, Shishido hurried over.

"Yo, Shishido," There was an infuriatingly arrogant tilt in the voice.

"Nakagawa," Shishido said his name quietly in acknowledgement. 'I will not get mad. I will be calm. Think normal, normal tennis game, normal opponent,'

"Hope you're prepared to lose again, Shishido," Nakagawa smirked as he saw Shishido tightened his grip on his racket.

"We won't lose," Choutarou's voice said firmly.

Shishido looked up in surprise at Choutarou's determination. He had forgotten about how it was to play doubles with Choutarou. The willpower to win. Doubles was really a different experience from playing Singles.

Choutarou spun his racket, "Your serve," He declared shortly after.

"We will now commence Doubles Two, Shishido-Otori pair versus Nakagawa-Shimizu pair. One set match, Nakagawa-Shimizu pair to serve," The referee announced.

Shishido stood, tensed. The way Nakagawa was smirking at him was annoying the hell out of him. He was going to show that bastard what he, Shishido Ryou, was worth.

xXx

To Otori, the first game seemed to go by without a hitch. Sure, they lost it but that was okay, it was no big deal. And he relaxed a little, Shishido-san probably had already overcome whatever Nakagawa had thrown at him last year and wasn't falling for it this year.

During their first break, Shishido-san had cheerfully passed him the bottle of water and they discussed a little of strategy. Soutake took it upon himself to teach them some doubles combinations, thinking that they had never play a proper game of doubles before. Neither Shishido nor Otori had the heart to tell him that they already knew what he was rambling on when he spoke with such vigor. Silently, they had exchanged knowing looks and Shishido-san had looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

And Otori felt reassured. Shishido-san was fine. He was being overly paranoid.

It went downhill in the next game.

At first it was pretty subtle and Otori didn't notice anything wrong. Shishido served, Nakagawa returned, Otori intercepted and the game went on. It was only when the game was into its third round did Otori realised that they had been led straight by their noses.

When Shishido hit, Nakagawa would definitely return and most likely, Shishido would return that hit. If Otori had somehow broken this process, Shimizu would be the one to return Otori's hit. Nakagawa was playing with Shishido's mind, forcing Shishido to play the way he wanted Shishido to play.

And Otori could do nothing to stop it. He tried signaling to Shishido to use various formations but Shishido never seemed to look in his direction. He was too focused on Nakagawa.

Inwardly, Otori started cursing. Something that many people would not associate him with. But he was getting desperate. The game was now three games to zero. Zero. Their side hadn't won a single round nor a single game.

To say Otori was pissed was a major understatement. But no, Otori wasn't angry at Nakagawa. It wasn't even at their terrible teamwork. No, he was furious with Shishido.

Shishido, who had not trusted him to return some shots. Shishido, who was focusing solely on Nakagawa. Shishido, who was messing up their teamwork. Shishido, who seemed to think that this was a Singles game. Shishido, who was falling for every single of Nakagawa's trap.

Shishido, who had totally forgotten about him.

He needed to get Shishido's attention. And fast.

But first, he should finish up his service game. That should at least pull them up by a game. Otori knew, however, that if Shishido couldn't break out of his self-induced reverie, their game was as good as gone.

And being his Doubles partner, he should take some responsibility for it.

Otori chewed his bottom lip as he served his Scud Serve half-heartedly for the second time. The first Scud had shocked Nakagawa and Shimizu but it had done nothing to wipe away the infuriating twin smirks that they had on their faces.

"Fault!"

In surprise, Otori looked up. He had missed and his ball had hit the net. It had been so long that this had happened and he found himself reminiscing about the old days where he would commit double faults and Shishido-san would always cheer him on.

…hang on. Shishido-san used to cheer him on when he committed double faults, so if he used double faults now, would Shishido-san be reminded that he was there? That this was a Doubles game?

He had to try.

He raised his racket and aimed.

"Double fault! Fifteen all,"

And exactly where he wanted it to land. The ball had hit the net directly in front of Shishido-san. Hard.

Standing behind Shishido, Otori could only see the back view of Shishido's form. Judging from the continuous tense in his shoulder, Otori decided that the double fault had not shook Shishido up. He needed more.

"Fault!"

Once more.

"Double fault! Fifteen, thirty,"

Again.

"Fault!"

Please.

"Double fault! Game-point,"

By this time, the murmurings from the stands had increased to a deafening level. From his peripheral view, Otori could see his senpais gesticulating heatedly. He paid them no mind and instead focused on Shishido.

The racket that was normally held ready had fallen to hang loosely in Shishido's arm by his side. His posture suddenly seemed more relaxed and as if the moment was happening in slow-motion, Otori watched as Shishido turned to face him.

Shishido's face was unreadable. But not his eyes.

They stood there for a few more seconds, not doing anything else except staring at each other. And Otori knew. He knew that Shishido had finally pulled himself back together.

Their _real_ game can finally start.

Shishido gave him a grin and a thumbs-up as they walked to their correct side of the court. He turned, his grin never fading as he stared Nakagawa in the face. From his vantage point, Otori could see a perplex look taking over Nakagawa's expression.

Otori served. And this time, he didn't miss.


	8. Chapter 8

hurr, pretty short chapter…nothing much to say here…haha…i just realised, pile mirage is not in the manga?! the horror, i'm telling you…i absolutely adore the pile mirage and it turned out to be non-canon?! holy…

First Years:  
- Otori Choutarou (duh!)  
- Taiyo xx (Otori's friend), Mizuno xx (Taiyo's friend) and their xx bunch of friends  
- Fugio xx (Otori's first opponent who was trashed), Yamaka xx (Fugio's friends, a snob) and their xx bunch of friends-snob  
- Gushiken Haruka (competitor for Regulars), Ueda Masui (Regular)  
Second Years:  
- Shishido Ryou (again, duh!)  
- Kazuma xx (Shishido's friend, also a Regular)  
- Seto xx (Gushiken's opponent), Akagi xx (Ueda's opponent)  
Third Years:  
- Terauchi xx (Osaka's Tennis Club Captain)  
- Iwaki Yuu (Regular, the sugar high one), Soutake xx (Regular, introduced the first years), Reishin xx (Regular)  
- Nakagawa Shinichi (opponent sch, defeated shishido prev year)

disclaimer: i don't own PoT

**Chapter 8**

**Our Doubles**

"What the hell?!" Iwaki was shrieking at the top of his lungs, "Chou-kun! What are you doing?! As if Shishi-poo messing up isn't enough?! Double faults?!"

"Yuu, calm down. There's nothing we can do," Reishin spoke quietly from behind.

"But it's crazy!" Iwaki gestured at the court wildly.

"Weird, more like," Soutake observed, "From all the time we had seen Otori served, he had never missed. So for him to miss so many times consecutively…I doubt it's a coincidence,"

"So, you're saying that Otori is doing it on purpose?" Ueda asked, "But what for? It'll only make the situation worse,"

"True, I guess it was a mistake sending the two of them out for a Doubles game,"

"Especially when Shishido had _never_ played one," Kazuma interjected.

"Actually," Terauchi cut across their din, "Shishido had played Doubles before,"

Kazuma goggled, "Really?! But he said he would never play Doubles!"

"Yes well, he did say that," Soutake pointed to the court, "But somehow, it looked like the both of them can work well together now,"

"What?" Kazuma turned his head sharply, "What game are we on now?"

"The fifth game and so far it's thirty-zero in our favour,"

Ueda let out a low whistle, "Their coordination seemed to have improved,"

"…does Shishi-pon even _know _how to read the signals for a Double game?"

"Otori is the game-maker?!" Kazuma said, flabbergasted, "I thought it would be Shishido!" He stared hard at the court.

"Game, Osaka High, two games to three," The umpire announced.

"Amazing, they caught up fast, but Miyami High seemed to have just started their Doubles game," Soutake nodded solemnly at the formation that the opponents have taken.

"Okay, say Shishido have really ever played Doubles before," Kazuma started calmly, "But I doubt he could have ever really went against a proper Australian Formation right?!" His pitch rose, "And what the hell is Otori doing?! Standing behind Shishido?! That leaves so much of the court wide open! Definite bad move against the Australian Formation!"

"I think you guys need to calm down," Their buchou turned to look at their panicked faces, "You are kicking up a big fuss over nothing. Like I said, Shishido had played Doubles before. And you'll never guess who his partner was,"

"Even if he had played Doubles before in Middle School, there is no way his partner is Otori!" Kazuma jabbed a finger in Shishido's direction viciously, "In case you don't know, Shishido is from Hyoutei! And almost every Hyoutei would move up from their Middle School division to their High School division,"

"…wait, hang on, Shishido is from Hyoutei?" Ueda asked hesitantly.

Kazuma blinked, "Yeah,"

"…Otori is from Hyoutei too,"

xXx

'Alright! We totally got the pace together!' Shishido thought triumphantly, 'Doubles, I almost forgot how to play it,' He looked up at the formation Nakagawa and Shimizu had assumed, 'Australian? We've definitely beaten that,' He turned towards Choutarou and grinned.

Seeming to understand, Otori returned a grin of his own before moving over to Shishido's side of the court and standing right behind Shishido. He remembered this. The strategy they had come up with two years ago to beat down Seigaku's own Australian Formation.

And it went by without a hitch. They limited the number of places that Nakagawa could hit at and effectively reduced their opponent's movement. The smirks that had graced Nakagawa's and Shimizu's face had fallen and both of them seemed to be getting more infuriated.

This game was theirs now, without a doubt.

Nakagawa's and Shimizu's Australian Formation was shoddy and half-hearted and fell apart after the first game. Shishido could tell as much that Nakagawa had never really played a proper Doubles before. At least, not against stronger Doubles pair and Shishido knew without a doubt, that Choutarou and he made a much stronger pair than Nakagawa and Shimizu will ever be.

"Game set, Osaka High, six games to three!"

With wide grins on their faces, Shishido and Otori exchanged high-fives and walked towards the center of the court. Grudgingly, Nakagawa shook hands with Shishido before turning quickly and exiting the court. Shishido smirked.

"Shishi-pon! Chou-kun!" Iwaki clapped them excitedly on their back, "You didn't tell us you guys had played Doubles before!"

"And you make me waste my effort in explaining Doubles formation to you?" Soutake's eyebrow seemed to be twitching.

"Ahh, er, sorry," Otori looked sheepish.

"And you!" Kazuma jumped onto Shishido, "You never told me you played Doubles in the Middle School Semi-Finals matches! You faker!"

"Hey hey, you never asked,"

"Well done," Terauchi nodded at them.

Pleased, the pair of them accepted his approval happily.

"Ne ne, Shishi-poo, if you had played Doubles before, why did you say you would never play it?"

Shishido blinked before he looked away, slightly embarrassed at his reason, "Cause well…my Doubles partner wasn't here last year…" His fingers twiddled the handle of his racket awkwardly.

"Shishido-san," Otori murmured softly, not expecting such an answer.

Iwaki stood between them, looking back and forth at their embarrassed but happy faces and seemed to come to a conclusion. He folded his arms across his shoulders as he nodded decisively before pulling Reishin close and whispering his results to Reishin.

Reishin coughed once after hearing Iwaki's findings, "Well er, it's our turn now Yuu, let's go," He pulled Iwaki towards the court.

"Do your best, sempai!" Otori shouted to them.

"C'mere," Shishido pulled him down onto the seats, "No need to get work up, they'll be fine. After all, they're Osaka's best Doubles pair,"

"And with more practice, maybe you two can beat them," Soutake told them calmly.

Their shocked faces reflected their answer. After a while, Shishido smirked, he knew they would be able to do it. Bring it on!

"We heard that! Shishi-poo! Chou-chan! We won't lose to you!"


	9. Chapter 9

hello all, this will be the last chapter… i know it has been ages since the last update and other than the usual excuse of school, it was also partly because my interest in PoT is not as high as it used to be… so instead of trying to get myself to update or leaving the end hanging, i thought i finished it up 'properly' or as proper as it can get… sorry to those who are expecting more (sorry!)

been reading the past chapters, some errors here and there so i'll edit them a while later, for now just pretend you never see those weird sentences and too short scenes XP

finally, thanks to those who have read, reviewed, favorite'd and alert'd (: kudos to you guys!

First Years:  
- Otori Choutarou  
- Ueda Masui (Regular)  
Second Years:  
- Shishido Ryou  
- Kazuma xx (Shishido's friend, Regular)  
Third Years:  
- Terauchi xx (Osaka's Tennis Club Captain)  
- Iwaki Yuu (Regular, the sugar high one), Soutake xx (Regular, introduced the first years), Reishin xx (Regular)

disclaimer: i don't own PoT

**Chapter 9**

**Towards the End**

"Neh neh, Reishin?" Iwaki poked his Doubles partner in the ribs and continued when Reishin grunted in response, "Those two are acting like puppies in love, aren't they?"

Looking up from his food at the 'couple' in question, Reishin considered Iwaki's statement for a few moments, "Don't try to be a matchmaker Yuu," He said before turning back to examine the contents of his bento.

"DAMNIT CHOUTAROU! JUST TAKE THE FOOD!" There was a loud shout in the clubroom, quickly followed by silence.

The other members present turned to look at a red-faced Shishido and a sheepish Otori.

"Please do not tell me you guys are fighting over food," Soutake gave a deadpanned expression when both Shishido and Otori turned embarrassed, "Can't you guys act like high school students?" He made an exasperated sound.

"Sorry," Otori mumbled as Shishido sat down.

Their fighting resumed a few seconds later, albeit a silent one now. The regulars stare as both of them non-verbally shoved a bento box between them.

"Er…not to spoil the atmosphere or anything…" Iwaki started hesitantly, "But the bell is going to ring soon and shouldn't you guys start eating?"

Alarmed, Shishido looked up at the clock in the room and cursed, "Oh fu – "

"Shishido-san! Don't cur –" Otori was cut off by a piece of sushi that was stuffed into his mouth by Shishido.

The other members could only stare as Shishido proceeded to force-feed Otori.

xXx

"I can't believe you just forced the food down my throat. I made it for you," Otori looked at Shishido reproachfully.

Shishido made a half-hearted grunt before settling himself on the bench next to Choutarou. Currently, club session was in full swing and they were taking this opportunity to gain back the rhythm they used to share in Doubles. Of course this was made difficult by Choutarou's stare and Shishido's guilty complex.

"Well, like I said earlier, you didn't make one for yourself…" Shishido let his voice trailed off as he stared at the other members practicing.

Kazuma passed them on his way to his court with a group of First Years. Personally, Shishido pitied Kazuma for being the one in charge of monitoring those first-timers. Served him right though, for being late to morning practice.

"Shishido-san!" Otori poked Shishido's side when he saw Shishido's eyes glazing over.

"Huh?" Shishido blinked.

"We have to get back to practice," Otori pointed towards the court in front of them.

"But Iwaki-sempai and Reishin-sempai are not done with their break yet," Shishido's eyes fell onto the two figures that were at the fence of another court.

"Er, well…" At that, Otori coughed sheepishly.

Shishido turned his attention around when he realised that Choutarou seemed embarrassed.

"Actually… I was thinking…"

Shishido frowned, "What is it, Choutarou? Spit it out, I'm not going to eat you,"

"Er, I thought that we could have a game of Singles between us," Otori said very quickly, "You know, since I messed up our previous one,"

Shishido blinked again before breaking out into loud laughter. The scandalised look on Choutarou's face further fueled his laughter. He coughed to regain his composure before lifting his hand to ruffle Choutarou's hair teasingly.

"Sure, let's have a game. And don't be so tense with me, Choutarou. You know I would play a game with you any time you asked," Shishido smiled as he stood.

Choutarou colored a little at Shishido's comment.

"And, that game was not your fault," Shishido poked Choutarou on the forehead.

Rubbing the sore spot, Otori made to protest but was waved off by Shishido. That match was definitely his fault, not Shishido-san's. If he had not been distracted, their game could have gone better.

"Well then, come on. I'm going to trash you so bad you won't know what happened," Shishido warned as he left to take his side of the court.

"Hah! You wish," Otori stuck his tongue out a little in retaliation.

"Childish nah, Choutarou,"

xXx

"It's finally the Kinki Tournament huh," Shishido said as he adjusted his cap.

"Yeah," Otori replied as he stared at the tennis arena in front of them, "Though truthfully, I'm still more used to saying Kantou than Kinki…"

"Well, that's what you get for switching school. You could have stayed on in Hyoutei, but no…"

"You weren't in Hyoutei," Otori said in defense, "And I wanted to play Doubles with you again,"

Shishido was silent for a moment, "Hey, I never did tell you I was going to Osaka High… How did you know which school to enter?"

Otori blinked, "Huh, I didn't know. Hiyoshi suggested the school when I was looking at the booklet,"

Shishido gave a groan in annoyance, "You idiot. Hiyoshi knew which school I went to,"

"…oh,"

"And here I thought it was a coincidence,"

"…sorry Shishido-san,"

"What is there to be sorry about?!" Shishido jabbed Choutarou, exasperated.

They settled back on the tree trunk they were leaning against, taking the time to meditate in their own way before the first match. The Garden they were at was filled with people. It was the first day of the Kinki Region Tournament and there were many High Schools hoping to win the top spot. Realising that Choutarou seemed a little lost with the unfamiliar faces, Shishido decided to keep up a running commentary on some of the schools around them.

"And that's Haruhiko High, which I heard they used martial arts as a form in their tennis. Apparently one of their members ended up confused between the stances and broke his wrist from trying to combine two of the different arts," Shishido added in the last part before shaking his head and laughing a little.

"Shishido-san, don't be mean," Otori gave him a disapproving look.

"Alright alright, thought I could entertain you a little,"

"You don't have to cheer me up," Otori smiled lightly, "I'm sure we would be able to meet Atobe-buchou at the Nationals,"

"You brat," Shishido scoffed as he picked up his tennis bag, "Shall we head for the team then?"

"Lead the way, Shishido-san. We're going straight to the Nationals,"

**Fin**


End file.
